


Please wait for me

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Big sister, Gen, I wrote his at 4 am because sleep is for the weak, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sisters, if you know good tags for this tell me, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are inside Shadow Sae's Casino, but Sae has to visit someone before she can get rid of the intruders.





	Please wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> I alwats wanted to write this story and I had time now at 4 am in the morning. I wrote this within 40 minutes so I am sorry if I made some major mistakes. I will rewrite this when I have more time but I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

"Miss Sae, the intruders are now in the elevator."

"They are better than I thought. You can leave! I will prepare everything to stop them!"

The shadow waitress bowed down and left.

Shadow Sae rubbed the bridge of her nose.

These damn Phantom Thieves. If they thought that they could just appear here, threatening her, then they were mistaken! She would win! She had to win. Justice was always on the side of the winner and she had to win. If her justice failed...

Her eyes shot wide open.

If her justice failed, "She" was in danger.

She looked at the security screens. The Phantom Thieves were on the second floor. They were a serious threat, but she should have some time. Time for a visit.

* * *

She walked through a shiny door that lead into a long corridor. It was decorated with all kinds of golden stuff and on the floor was a long red carpet. She opened another door. Behind that, another corridor. This place was a labyrinth. An underground tunnel to a far away place. It took her a long time to reach her destination, but she didn't want it any other way. She wanted to keep this place away from all the bad things that were happening. Keep her away from all the bad things that were happening.

The corridors were white now. A clean white. Almost like in a hospital. The doors were white too. Hundred of white doors were infront of her, but only one was the right one.

She opened it. She was... in an apartment. Shadow Sae could smell curry and rice. Someone was making food.

Too bad that she wouldn't be able to eat it. The woman walked inside and looked into the kitchen. On the counter was a small girl. She was too small to reach to the top of the counter. She had to stand on a chair. Her tiny hands almost weren't able to hold the pan or the wooden spoon wtih which she was trying to prevent the curry from burning.

Sae wasn't sure if she should just leave her in peace, but she decided against it. She wanted to hear that voice again. She wanted to remember what she was fighting for.

"Makoto," was all she could say.

The small girl turned around. She was wesring a highschool uniformz that was way to big for her. Her eyes were shining with excitment when she noticed the woman.

"Sis!" The high voice of a child echoes through the aparment. At least that was what it felt like for Sae.

She jumped down on the floor and run towards her.

"Sis you're home!"

"Hey, little sister. How are you?" Sae kneeled down to be on eye-level with the child.

"I feel great, now that you are here! I have so much to tell you!"

"That's nice. How is school doing?"

"Good!I am always learning, just like you said!"

"That's... good."

"... Sis... is everything alright?... You are crying, sis. Are you hungry? I made food! We can eat right now if yiu are that hungry!"

Sae hugged her little sister. Tears were flowing down her face.

"I am sorry Makoto, but I have to take caee of something. I am afrsid that I won't be able to eat with you today."

"You are leaving again? But I have so much that I want to tell you about!"

"I am sorry. I promise you, someday we have all the time in the world to be a family again, even if it's just us. But right now, I have work to do to achieve this goal. Just wait for me a little longer. Okay?"

"Of course! I always wait for you sis!"

"That is good. Now eat something. And don't stay up too late. And keep studying, okay?"

While saying all these things, Sae had already walked towards the entrance.

"Bye."

She didn't turn around while saying that. She just closed the door behind her and then leand against it.

"I hope that is true. That you wait for me."

Black tears, coloured from her makeup, were running down her cheeks. She adjusted her hat to hide her face, despite the fact that no one was there to watch her.

"Makoto... please don't grow up without telling me."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fanfiction? I would be happy if you left a comment.
> 
> The next FF I am going to update will be "The Story" and if it isn't, someone please punch me.


End file.
